marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Astroarnav
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) Trivia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 15:27, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Days of Future Past Does it say anything about Riptide's fate? Also you said Angel and Emma were "experimented on and killed"... does that retcon The Bent Bullet about Angel and Azazel being shot by Project Wideawake or was it just Emma, Banshee, and maybe Riptide? Exactly what do we know in the scenes that mention them? Besides what we already saw of Magneto's "Angel. Azazel. Emma. Banshee. We were supposed to protect them!" Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 02:10, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Or have you not seen it as it was clearly copied and pasted from wikipedia? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 02:22, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Read this: http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:30847 - Doomlurker (talk) 23:41, May 23, 2014 (UTC) For the record.. I never made that edit, I was trying to revert it from the vandalizing user Change2. Jus an FYI. Npaproductions (talk) 01:39, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Uh...sorry, poor choice of words - Astroarnav Nick Fury Just add it to the Trivia section. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:56, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Mutate As Spider-Man, Hulk and some of the other characters you mentioned aren't part of the X-Men franchise it doesn't seem necessary to add them to that category. I will however add Ajax to the category. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:22, March 1, 2016 (UTC) They are never referred to as mutates in any of those properties. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Star-Lord - Infinity War Just to clear something up. Here are the Russos direct quotes about the possibility or prospect of having Star-Lord in Infinity War: "I’m a big fan of what James Gunn has done. Russo and I are both big fans of what James Gunn has done. Star-Lord is a fantastic character and Chris Pratt is an awesome performer so you’d be very excited" - he never flat out says that Quill is indeed in the film. He only teased at it. Npaproductions (talk) 15:42, April 11, 2016 (UTC) The Kid Spider1015 (talk) 22:16, April 8, 2018 (UTC) We do know about the Kid in Deadpool 2 though we know he’s a mutant we know Cable is after him and we know Deadpool is trying to protect him so it seems kinda of ridiculous to delete my page because you apparently don’t pay attention to dialogue in trailers Spider1015 (talk) 18:26, April 9, 2018 (UTC) I would like to apologize Astroarnav for insulting you that was my frustration getting the best of me and I apologize but I maintain my argument that if we know certain facts about a character including shots of their powers and even samples of what their personality might be like ( which I would have put but didn’t have the time to do since I’m in school and have other responsibilities) then why not give them a page same for the New Mutants yes theirs a chance they won’t be called that in the film but the Fantastic Four of 2015 film are never called that ( and even the end goes to dark before Reed can say it) but the page is still up I just think this set up is a little ridcilous is all but I am sorry for insulting you theirs no excuse for it and I apologize No response Is there a reason why you haven’t responded? Oh, so you can post comments on my talk page. Then allow me to continue our conversation. You asked: "@Astroarnav The Janet van Dyne we got was anything but glorious. The old hag I saw was completely disrespectful to the source material." And I said: "Good for you" Then you whined like a child wanting attention: @Astroarnav Seriously? “Good for you?” THAT’S IT?!?!?! What more can I say? After all, you didn't. Whatever kind of response you gave to my question only confirmed to me what kind of person you are. Insulting people's ethnicities, gender, or the color of their hair, and now bashing on a character solely because her actress is older than you wanted. You've also insulted me on many occassions, without proper knowledge, and yet you wonder why I insult you back. By the way, you never answered my question. I asked you a straightforward question: Name one way off the top of your head that the character was disrespectful to the original,' that ''doesn't include her appearance or age. ' But you never responded. You just said "The old hag I saw was completely disrespectful to the source material." Despite the fact that I specifically asked you to name something disrespectful about MCU!Jan that 'wasn't her age or her appearance. So. Now that I have your attention, please respond to my question: Name one way off the top of your head that the character was disrespectful to the original, that doesn't include her appearance or age. Astroarnav (talk) 13:31, September 23, 2018 (UTC)' That’s going to get you reported. And don’t ask to see the report. Fine. Can I ask a different question? Name one way off the top of your head that the character was disrespectful to the original,' that doesn't include her appearance or age. Astroarnav (talk) 13:31, September 23, 2018 (UTC)' IT’S THE SAME QUESTION!!! Doesn't matter. You have avoided the question twice now. Now, please answer me: '''Name one way off the top of your head that the character was disrespectful to the original, ''that doesn't include her appearance or age. -Astroarnav (talk) 17:28, September 23, 2018 (UTC)' You are literally trolling! You’re just as annoying as the old crone herself! That's the third time. '''I'm waiting. - Astroarnav (talk) 21:28, September 23, 2018 (UTC)' Then continue waiting. I don’t answer to trolls. If you won't answer, then how am I supposed to take your opinion seriously? If the only thing you hate about MCU!Jan is her age and appearance, then all I can ever view you as is nothing but a sexist, agist, and most of all, a racist monster. You look at these movies pointing out the minor things like the color of hair, the ethnicity of characters, the age of icons, and then criticize them just because they went against your personal agenda. That's not a fan. That's a troll. Maybe I'm trolling you for going against my agenda, but my agenda involves trying to bring goodheartedness and kindness to everyone on the wikis I use, and what you do not only betrays my agenda, but completely disregards human decency with your comments. The mere fact you have avoided my question says enough: you have nothing bad to say about Janet van Dyne, and instead you whine and complain about how she looks like an "old hag" and that she's nothing like the "sexy female character" that you pretended to love. Tip for the future, AhsokaTanoJediJackass, improve your word choice. Calling an iconic and beloved superhero "sexy" says far too much about your argument and what kind of person you are. You continue to put down others, call them trolls because of their inherent kindness. As far as I'm concerned, you've already answered my question. Your answer said that you hate MCU!Jan because of her age and nothing else. Not only have you just insulted friggin' CATWOMAN, but you also proved what kind of person you really are. And frankly, ''I don't answer to trolls such as yourself. We're ending this conversation right here and that is final, so ''do not reply back. Now escort yourself and your bigotry off my talk page, now. - Astroarnav (talk) 22:31, September 23, 2018 (UTC) You’ve been nothing but a troll in every conversation we’ve had! I say something, you appear out of nowhere just to put me down, and fail! You deserve to be blocked indefinitely! Escort your bigotry off the Wiki! I’ve already filed a report to Community Support. Don’t ask to see it. <- This is the reply he keeps on posting and I keep on erasing. I've asked Ahsoka to stop harassing and threatening you otherwise he will be blocked. All I can do further is protect your talk page so that normal editors can't send you a message unless they're an admin. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:33, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Janet Van Dyne and her role in future movies Hi Astroarnav, I was wondering where do you think and hope the MCU takes with Janet in future movies? Train Hope in some Wasp fighting techiniques? Take up a similar role like Hank and act as a mentor to Scott and Hope? Maybe even punch Mitchell Carson in the face for his disrespect towards her? lol. Love to hear what you have to say about this. Thanks.-TheOne1000 (talk) 2:12, November 05, 2018 (UTC)